Wedding Dress
by Sabrina-nee
Summary: 'It kills me to see you in that wedding dress but you look so beautiful, Lucy.' Gray whispered and turned his back at Lucy and Natsu as his eyes shed tears finally. One Sided Romance.


**Wedding Dress**

**Ratings:** Rated T

**Disclaimers: **Fairy Tail® by Mashima Hiro & Wedding Dress by Tae Yang (Big Bang)

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

"And then this and after that you go like this." Gray Fullbuster finished tying his necktie with Natsu Dragoneel following his every movements. He heaved an irritated sigh and glared comically at Natsu who was grinning ear to ear at him. "Shit! You could've at least learn how to tie a neck tie you damn squinty eyes!" Gray complained and gave Natsu an animated sullen look. Natsu casually laughed at the pissed off Gray and sheepishly scratched the back of his pink head.

"It's not like I often wear clothes like these!" he casually said followed by a carefree laugh, that did not improved Gray's mood instead it irritate the ebony haired Ice Make Mage more.

Gray shook his head in exasperation before walking towards the door. "I'll leave you alone here, you bastard or I might catch your stupidity." He said. But before he could twist the door knob Natsu called his name.

"Gray." There was seriousness on the Fire Dragon Slayer's tone that was very uncommon for Natsu, who's famous for his happy-go-lucky personality.

"What is it?" Gray asked not bothering to turn to his friend slash eternal rival.

Silence perched between the two male Mages.

"No hard feelings okay?" Natsu said after his short pause.

Gray inwardly flinched but he kept his silence and his back facing Natsu.

Natsu continued, "I know you have feelings for her but—,"

"I know." Gray cut off, not wanting to hear anymore from Natsu. "Not that I could do something about it anymore to be honest… Just make her the happiest girl in Earthland, got it?"

Natsu grinned happily and nodded. "I don't need for you to say that, ice pervert."

Gray humorlessly smiled before finally leaving the room. "I know." he whispered the moment he press the door on its frame.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

The Fairy Tail members inside the guild's third building were busy preparing for the special event that will happen later. Gray stoically watched as Cana, Erza and Kinana strode back and forth inside the guild while making sure there were enough chairs and tables that could accommodate visitors for today's special occasion. The boys however were checking the lights, stereo and the decorations inside and outside the guild. Levy and Bisca on the other hand were inside the room with her; helping her with her dress and make up. Mira and Lisanna were both busy making sure there were enough foods for everyone.

_'Lisanna…'_ Gray's thought trailed on the youngest Take Over Mage as she merrily exchanged jokes with her oldest sibling, Mira Jane. It was amazing really how she easily overcome her heartache after hearing the big news from Natsu, well she is Natsu's best friend next to Happy so it's only natural for the Fire Dragon Slayer to tell her first thing about the happy news. Lisanna was devastated at first; everyone was fully aware of the romantic feelings she had for Natsu but surprisingly, instead getting furious and jealous, Lisanna congratulated him with a sincere and wide smile. Something that Gray wished he could do—smile sincerely even though his heart was breaking.

Gray's heart clenched painfully as he remembered the occasion today. He shook his head before walking towards the back door.

He ended up on the back yard garden of Fairy Tail's guild; he tried his best to avoid everyone, he has no desire to see their sympathizing eyes on him, it would only cause grief on him. Gray wanted to be alone before the start of the celebration. His hand unconsciously graced towards the end of his jacket. He absently removed his jacket that set off chain reaction before finding himself with only his pants on.

A small smile appeared on his lips. She was always taken aback by his stripping habits, she was clearly irritated and disgusted by it but sometimes she was amused by his weird behavior.

_"Gray, your clothes." She said, handing him his tee shirt and pants that he removed without him noticing it. "You know, you should really stop that weird habit of yours or you'll never be able to snag yourself a girl friend." She teased._

_With a faint blush tainting his cheeks, he took his clothes from her and immediately wears it. "Shut up. It's not as if you have boy friend yourself either." He answered with a childish pout._

_She tilted her head to her side, musing. "I don't think so." her voice trailed as her head twisted and looked over to the Fire Dragon Slayer who was busy teaching Romeo moves about using fire. She blushed, smiled and waved back when Natsu waved at her._

"You know, I don't want Natsu's best man walking in the isle naked." an amused voice suddenly heard behind his back. Gray spun around and there he saw her.

She was wearing the beautiful wedding dress she designed (with collaboration with Levy of course) herself. Lucy Heartfillia. His nakama and team mate. The girl he really cares a lot, enough to risk his life just to protect her.

Wearing the most beautiful wedding dress he had his eyes laid upon.

It's just simple strapless white gown with a maroon thin belt-like wrapped around below the chest part adorn with a maroon ribbon on the center. The veil behind Lucy reached her slender waist; her golden hair was twisted in detailed braid adorned with a bridal tiara crown with crystal arches. The length of her beautiful gown reached the ground covering her slender legs. Both of Lucy's hands were covered with white elbow-length bridal gloves and on her hands was a bouquet of white roses, her favorite flower.

Lucy looked so beautiful on that wedding gown; although Gray already knew that Lucy was drop dead gorgeous he still can't stop himself from staring at the beautiful maiden before him.

Her light make-up accentuated her heart shape face making her look elegantly beautiful. It was as if an angel descend the heaven and stood before him. Lucy blinked her eyes at Gray before a timid chuckle escaped her pinkish lips causing for the Ice Make Mage to blush in deep crimson color.

Gray quickly averted his eyes away from the beautiful blonde lady.

"I've been looking all over for you." she said. Still avoiding her gaze, Gray shrugged his shoulders.

"I just needed some fresh air. Well, what do you want from me?" he said while he slide his hands inside his pants pocket and secretly clenched his fists painfully.

"What do you think about my gown? Gorgeous ne?" she happily twirled in front of Gray; holding out her hand for a better view of her self-design wedding dress while grinning excitedly.

_'You look absolutely beautiful in that dress.'_ Words that he really wanted to say but he immediately clogged the words inside his throat and instead he said, "It looks good on you." he half-heartedly commented after throwing a quick glance on her.

Lucy pout childishly at Gray but didn't retort back at her friend's uninterested feedback.

Silence fell between the two. The soft wind picks up and blew her gown softly.

"Are you excited?" she suddenly asked.

Gray lazily glanced at her. "About what?"

She smiled. "About this wedding."

Gray clenched his jaw secretly._ 'Why should I?' _He bitterly asked mentally. Yeah, why should he be excited about this darn wedding when the groom is—

"Here you are!" said the carefree and enthusiastic voice behind them. Natsu, with his wide smile, walked towards Lucy and stopped in front of the young lady. Natsu's eyes sparkled with admiration as he stared at the young lady wearing her wedding dress.

"You looked stunningly beautiful on that dress, Mrs. Dragoneel." he said eyes filled with admiration making the young lady blush.

"You looked so handsome in that tuxedo, Mr. Dragoneel." Lucy complimented back.

Natsu grinned again before he wrapped his arms around the slender waist of Lucy and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Gray watched the two with a distinct sadness on his dark blue eyes but he immediately hides his emotions when the couple turned their attention back to him and smiled at him.

"Better not stripped while walking the isle, okay strip face?" Natsu teasingly said.

Gray rolled his eyes. "I won't ruin Lucy's special day with that, ash brain."

Lucy giggled and then Levy appeared on the doorstep telling them that the wedding ceremony was about to start. Levy immediately ushered Lucy and Natsu back inside while Gray was left outside musing at how his heart clenched painfully while watching Lucy walked away from him. His hands ached to just grab her and take her away some place where no one will ever find them.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Gray melancholically stared at the Lucy as she slowly walked towards the altar where Natsu was waiting; he was escorted by their elder Guild Master, Makarov. Every step she made towards the smiling Natsu in front, Gray felt his heart was being sliced into pieces. She definitely looked so damn beautiful while she walked towards the altar, too bad the groom was not him though.

It was not secret to everyone that he held one sided romantic feelings for their blonde Celestial Mage, which caused for Juvia to turn her affection to Lyon after confessing to the Water Mage his true feelings for Lucy. But everyone also knew that there is romantic atmosphere going on between Lucy and Natsu.

Gray watched the newlyweds kissed each other lovingly after the priest announced the ceremony has ended. Lucy was glowing with happiness while her hand was clutching Natsu's arm. Natsu's grin grew wider than the usual while he repeatedly uttered the words 'Thank You' at guests and their families.

Gray watched the happy couple in the side-line, trying to hide the pain away, trying his best to smile happily even though he was hurting like hell. Gray stared one last time at Lucy and felt his lips forming a soft smile as he imagined Lucy wearing her wedding dress while standing in front of the isle with him, and only him.

_'It kills me to see you in that wedding dress but you look so beautiful, Lucy.'_ Gray whispered and turned his back at Lucy and Natsu as his eyes shed tears finally.

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

**Sabrina's Musing Corner:** OMFG! It's so freaking hot in the Philippines! The weather's frying Sabrina, deymn! =_="

ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ

Well anyways, please support my story. Read and Review please.

-Support my 'Fairy Avenue' , 'Fairy Babies' 'Fairy Tail Academy' fan fiction as well-


End file.
